


Of Milk and Hostess

by prettycheese21



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Fluff, Gen, Grocery Shopping, Grocery Store, Humor, Minor Bucky Feels, Minor Steve Feels, SO MUCH FLUFF, Team Bonding, Team Fluff, The result of an RP, minor feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-02-20
Packaged: 2018-05-21 23:26:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6062062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettycheese21/pseuds/prettycheese21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Or the one where the Avengers get kicked out of a grocery store.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Milk and Hostess

**Author's Note:**

> This is an RP I did with @preserumrogersyesplease, a friend of mine on Tumblr. She’s a very creative, not to mention AMAZING, person and you should totally go check out her writing.  
> It started out as her showing me a tumblr prompt about Steve freaking out over present day prices for simple necessities and quickly spiraled into doing a full RP of the Avengers taking a trip to the grocery store.  
> She wrote for Tony, Clint, and Bucky, while I wrote for Steve, Natasha, and Thor.  
> We had a lot of fun with this and we hope you enjoy :)

Why did they think this could have ended well?

They were the Avengers; superpowered people with abilities one could only dream of. That, combined with a domestic activity such as grocery shopping? Yeah, that seemed about as logical as painting a potato.

It all started with a grocery list.

“Don’t you have people to do this kind of stuff for you, Tony?” Steve asked the man as the group entered through the automatic doors of the grocery store.

The stares instantly began, resulting in some poor sap walking face first into one of the extra doors stores seemed to have because he was ogling rather than watching where he was going.  
Tony shrugged. “It’s for security. Last thing we need is to get sued because a maid got kidnapped by someone who doesn’t agree with the Avengers’ way. Even so, it keeps me grounded,” he said as he approached an Oreo stand.

The others glared at him. “You? Grounded?” Clint accused. “A genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist.” He mocked the last part. Tony just shrugged again as they made their way down the aisles.

“So meet back at the front when we’re done?” Steve asked, ignoring the two bickering men. With nods from the rest of the team, they split off and went their separate ways; Clint and Natasha with Thor and Steve and Bucky with Tony. That’s when the trouble really started.

* * * *

With Steve, Bucky, and Tony, the problems began in the dairy section.

After Tony grabbed the Oreos (and the subsequent argument of Double Stuff versus Regular), they went to go get milk to accompany the iconic cookie. Now, this is the first time that Steve or Bucky have been to a grocery store since their being frozen, so they weren’t privy to the rising inflation on items like milk. So, imagine Steve’s surprise when he reads that the regular 2% milk is a staggering $3.99.

Eyes widened, he loudly exclaims, “Four dollars for milk? Wha- Why don’t I just buy the whole cow instead? It’d be cheaper!”

Bucky looked at Steve like he’d gained another head, eyes-wide and mouth slightly open. “What? You must be looking at the wrong tag. There’s no way in hell milk can be that expensive,” he said, a bit of his Brooklyn accent spilling out. He grabbed the milk out of Steve’s hand, eyes squinting a bit to make sure his vision wasn’t tricking him.

“Guys. That’s the regular price for milk these days. It’s not like we to be careful with money. So calm down,” Tony stated, tilting his head toward the direction of a confused little boy watching the scene play out. The last thing they needed was bad publicity. Half of the world already blamed them for what happened to Sokovia.

“No, Tony, I will not calm down! How can milk- _milk_ \- be this expensive?” Steve was near hysterics as he gestured frantically at the milk display, attracting the attention of a small crowd. Some were even pulling out their smartphones to record the breakdown of their beloved all-American hero. “Can you believe this, Buck?”

* * * *

Meanwhile, Clint, Natasha, and Thor weren’t having much luck either with Thor constantly stopping to see every foreign food he’s never seen. Natasha was about to explode, and it was obvious to the naked eye (which meant bad news for everyone in the general vicinity). Clint needed to act fact. Fortunately, the yelling of two super soldiers across the store was heard by Clint. Thanks to his great hearing, he might have just saved Thor from getting a black eye.  
“Nat, I think Tony might need some assistance,” Clint said.

“It’s milk! What- Is it laced with gold now?” Natasha heard Steve shout from the dairy section.  
She turned to Clint and raised an eyebrow before saying, “I agree.” The pair of spies turned and headed toward the now crowded section, leaving Thor to stare at the box of Hostess treats in utter fascination. Unbeknownst to the other Avengers, leaving Thor unattended with delicious treats was not a good idea.

They ran through the aisles swiftly, but came to a halt when they saw a small crowd gathering. Steve was way too into his ran to notice the new arrivals, him being ‘God’s Righteous Man’ and all. After a few “excuse me"s and pushing people aside, Natasha and Clint were able to assess the scene.

Steve and Bucky were both looking at a gallon of milk with looks of pure confusion and slight insanity written on their faces. Tony, on the other hand, looked about on the brink of yelling at the two shitheads in front of him. He may not have been as scary Natasha was when she was mad, but this was still enough to make any person give the man a good ten feet of breathing room.

"I just- I don’t- I can’t-” Steve was sputtering out of control, arms waving frantically as he looked to Bucky for help, all composure gone. “It’s _milk_!” He gripped the front of the man’s shirt, the dramatics of it all increasing with each word he spoke. “It’s a bottle of goddamn milk!”  
Natasha leaned in toward Tony, not taking her eyes off of the scene in front of her, and asked, “What happened?”

Tony answered, also not taking his eyes off of Steve’s antics, “We looked at milk… That’s it.” Clint looked at Tony, giving him a hand gesture telling him to continue on. The man could only shake his heads and throw his hands up in exasperation as he explained further. “They’re shitting themselves over the prices. All we did was look at milk.”

Bucky then shouted, “We could barely afford it at thirty-four cents a gallon.” He looked down at the milk in his hand. “Then again, we were living during the Great Depression.” An awe came from the small crowd gathering around the Avengers, making Tony roll his eyes at the ridiculousness of this situation.

It was then the nostalgia took over as Steve and Bucky were suddenly immersed back into their past. “Remember that time Mr. O’ Connor from down the block gave us a loaf of bread even when we couldn’t afford to give him the quarter it cost?” he asked Bucky, a small smile appearing on his face at the memory.

Clint began shooing the small crowd away as he noticed the shift in mood, “Alright, show’s over.”

Bucky responded, “We were so poor that you had to put newspaper in your shoes because they were too big for you. I guess that’s why it’s one of the first things that came back. It was so goddamn funny at the time. Hell, it still is.”

It seemed the two soldiers were having a loving, but weird, moment in the middle of the store. Tony looked to Natasha to say just that, but noticed they were missing a person from their troupe. So, instead he asked, “Where’s Thor?”

Natasha’s response was interrupted by a scream elsewhere in the large store. “Oh my god! What have you done, you big blond buffoon?”

“I think I found him,” she muttered before grabbing Clint and booking it to, what had to be, an entirely new situation. This left Tony alone with the two almost crying super soldiers.

“And that time my mom went to the other side of town, sick as a dog, to get us that new comic book we wanted,” Steve’s eyes grew watery at the memory of his sweet, caring, but long gone, mother.

It was at this point that Tony began questioning just how he always ends up in these types of situations.

* * * *

Natasha never thought she’d be witnessing what she was. There Thor was, in the middle of the snack aisle, surrounded by mounds of empty Hostess packaging. His face and hands were covered in powdered sugar, most likely from the bag of powdered donuts he was currently eating, much to the displeasure of the obviously disgruntled store employee in front of him.  
“What’s going on here?” Natasha asked calmly.

“What’s going on here is your friend,” he pointed accusingly at Thor, who now looked like a child getting a harsh scolding, “Ate all of the damn Hostess snacks in the store!”

Clint quickly responded, “Don’t get your panties in a twist. Our friend will pay for everything he devoured and will give you a gracious tip for the mess he created.” He went up to Thor, who was still in the process of eating a bag full of powdered donuts, and grabbed his forearm. “Come on, Thor. We still have a whole list of food we need to get and I think two weeping super soldiers are now on that list.”

* * * *

“I miss her, Buck,” Steve’s voice was thick with emotion as he was now sat on the floor next to the bags of shredded cheese. “I miss them all. Peggy, the Commandos, my mom… I miss them so much.” He leaned against his best friend, seeking comfort, still trying his best not to cry.

Tony slowly approached the two misty-eyed soldiers. He didn’t really know what to do during this situation. Usually he would just add a witty one-liner or a cheap trick. That’s just who he was. It was under the definition of his name. But he, too, had dealt with loss. So he chose his next words carefully. “Hey, guys. I know you miss them dearly. I miss the ones I lost, too. But just think of how it would have affected me and the rest of the Avengers if we didn’t have you guys. I’m pretty sure we wouldn’t have been able to take down as many HYDRA bases as we have. The universe, though messed up, chooses these events to happen for a reason.”

The two soldiers looked up to him as Tony crouched down. “Plus, what would the others say if they saw you, right now, cuddling a gallon of milk?” Bucky started cracking up. And Tony smiled, surprised that he was actually laughing but also relieved.

Steve joined in, laughing along with Bucky as he realized the hilarity of the situation. “You are gettin’ a little too friendly with that milk there, Buck. Are you trying to tell me something?” he teased, nudging Bucky’s shoulder playfully.

Bucky’s expression then changed to one that resembled that of Grumpy Cat’s. “Punk,” he muttered while pushing the milk to Steve’s chest, getting up from his sitting position.

Tony followed suit and so did Steve, who was still chuckling as he placed the milk back where it belonged. Soon, Clint came into view followed by Natasha and Thor.

“Pulled yourselves together, I see,” Natasha smirked at the men as she came to stand next to Clint.

“Why the hell is Thor’s face covered in powdered sugar?” Tony questioned, completely changing the subject.

“I was enjoying some of many Earth’s delicacies, Brother Stark,” Thor beamed.

“We left him alone and he ate the snack aisle,” Natasha explained.

“He _ate_ the snack aisle?” Steve raised an eyebrow in question, not believing the statement.

“Yes, that, along with all of the other charades, means that I have to ask you to leave. I don’t care if you have all the money in the world. You’re disturbing the other customers,” the store manager said as he suddenly came up behind them.

“What other charades?” Tony asked, rather perturbed.

“Your assassins here knocked over a display when they were sprinting across the store,” he responded.

Clint muttered out, “Sorry.”

“Not to mention these two,” the manager pointed to Steve and Bucky as he continued, “Causing a scene.”

“I’m sorry, but four dollars for milk?” Steve questioned seriously. “Really?”

“Enough! I want you out!”

And with that, they were all ushered out of the store by various employees while the other patrons stared. Most of them couldn’t believe they were witnessing the Avengers getting thrown out of a grocery store.

“Come on,” Tony gestured down the street. “There’s another grocery store just around the corner. And no funny business this time.”

**Author's Note:**

> Did you like it?  
> Let me know by leaving a kudos or tell me in the comments!  
> Want more?  
> Request away on here or my Tumblr page (@notsoobviousfangirl)! Note, I'm busy at school and such and it may take some time.  
> I'm currently working on a request now that I got back in January (I'm sorry it's taking so long!)  
> Thanks for the read :)


End file.
